Sailor Cresselia
by MeowzieChan
Summary: What if Sailor Moon took place in the Pokemon Universe? Here's my take. AU for Sailor Moon and Pokemon Adventures.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I by no means claim rights to any of their characters. This is a fanmade project, intended for fun, not profit.

_**Sailor Cresselia**_

_**Prologue**_

In the time of legends, it is said that another civilization of humans lived away from Earth, and away from war. This time was known as the Silver Millennium, and these humans lived on the Moon.

The culture on Earth was budding and it was a difficult era. Those who would use the mysterious Pokémon who shared the Earth for personal gain were many.

At the same time, the people of the Moon were thriving. Their culture was more technologically advanced. They knew of other worlds beyond those of humans, worlds where species similar to the Pokémon of Earth were dominant. Each of these had taken different jumps in the development of their species. Many had human appearances, save for telltale features that distinguished them. Some could assume a full Pokémon form, such as the Meowth-like inhabitants of Mau. Rather than use the Earth paranormal term of 'alien', these humanoid Pokémon were known collectively as Gaijinka.

Those of the Moon kingdom, as well as the Gaijinka of the closer worlds, believed that much known life may have originated from Earth, sprung forth by the Great Deity Arceus. Those seen as Legendary on Earth were said to be the embodiment of the planets, and it was thought that many legends had been lost to time, leaving planets to have guardians no longer spoken of on Earth.

The humans of Earth, so frequently driven for power, were not told of these other worlds. They knew only of the Moon Kingdom, and of their space faring technology. Many were envious. 

The Moon Kingdom's society was matriarchal, led by Queen Serenity. Her daughter of the same name was to one day inherit her mothers throne. Four warriors of noble birth guarded princess Serenity.

These warriors had been born to the nobility of different planets, and each had been gifted different from those among their people, or even their own relatives. They showed a glowing mark representing their planet upon their forehead, and as they grew older they developed the ability to wield great powers. Each warrior derived her power from the guardian deity of their homeworld, and assumed that Legendary's name as a title. Dressed in a skirted armor with a collar resembling those of sailors, and with a borrowed Earth term for 'warrior', they became collectively known as the Sailor Senshi.

Princess Serenity was fifteen when the peace of the Moon Kingdom shattered. Her secret lover, Prince Endymion of Earth, was betrayed by his trusted advisor, Wataru. Wataru won Endymion's four primary generals over to his side, and used them and their armies of humans and Pokémon to lay siege to the Earth castle.

Endymion, believing the attack to be a play for power on Earth, had already escaped. He had his own army, alongside his father's, but their numbers were diminished without the soldiers under the four generals. Knowing that he did not stand a chance on Earth, he used an ambassadorial transporter to escape to the Moon Kingdom. He needed to alert Queen Serenity of what was occurring. But by having these links in the castle, he made things much, much worse.

Wataru had planned on Endymion getting away, and used a large-scale cargo transporter to send his army of dragon users and their Pokémon to attack the Moon Kingdom's palace. Before his betrayal, he had learned from Endymion of the secrets the Moon Kingdom had kept, which the Earth Royalty had learned through being trusted by Queen Serenity. Wataru now knew of the other worlds beyond those of humans, and, seeing Pokémon as tools to be taken advantage of, believed that by taking control of Earth and the Moon, he could thereafter take control of these other beings.

Endymion ran for the Queen's audience chamber, hoping against hope that she would be there. He would never make it. Endymion ran through the interior of the castle, where the battle had yet to reach. One hall away from the chamber, as he reached a junction, he ran into Princess Serenity. She was distraught, her four guardians having been sent to assist what senshi were in the palace to defend the castle from Wataru's onslaught.

From just outside, Wataru smiled menacingly. The two lovers did not notice him, both focusing on reaching the audience chamber. He savored the moment, and waited to attack until the pair turned towards the battle. Seeing him, the Princess froze, while Endymion stepped in front of her, his sword drawn. The Queen, just exiting her chamber, was able to see as Wataru ordered his Dragonite to unleash a Hyper Beam. The couple never stood a chance.

There was no possibility for the Moon Kingdom to remain intact. Queen Serenity, seeing the imperial city being destroyed, seeing both kingdoms without heir, without hope, knew she had no choice. She had to take the step that she could only take once; she had to unleash the full power of the Silver Crystal, her aura in crystal form.

She knew that in doing this, she would perish, but with no hope for victory, the best she could do for all the worlds would be to destroy her own kingdom, and with it, Wataru and his army.

A tear flowing down her cheek, she begged the power within the Crystal to help create a new future: a future where her daughter could live again. She begged it to send the princess's dearest friends, the Sailor Senshi, and all who sacrificed their lives in this battle, to live anew. To lock away Wataru, so that he could no longer endanger the worlds. As Wataru fired a Hyper Beam towards the queen, madness colored his eyes. Only sorrow colored the Queen's as the Crystal responded.

When the light dimmed, three remained. Two were the Queen's advisors, a pair of Mauran Meowth, and the third was the dying Queen. With what remained of her power, she locked the two into stasis, and had the Silver Crystal send them safely to the future. With that, the last of her Aura, her life force, faded, and she faded with it.

Meowziechan

Revised edition April 10, 2012


	2. Guardian of the Moon

Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I by no means claim rights to any of their characters. This is a fanmade project, intended for fun, not profit.

AAAND here we go!

* * *

Sailor Cresselia

Chapter one

"Guardian of the Moon"

_**Centuries after the fall of the Silver Millennium…**_

_**The story begins again.**_

"Phoebe! Come on, it's almost noon!"

"Yeah, Mary, I know…" Phoebe trudged up the stairs to her cousin's studio, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Mary had managed to talk the less-than-enthusiastic teenager into coming to watch a recording of her show. Phoebe, her eyes heavy with sleep, had barely made it into the sound booth when the red 'Recording' light went on.

"Good afternoon, Johto! It's time again for Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk! As usual, I'm your host, Mary, and with me is Professor Oak!"

Phoebe yawned. School was out for the summer, and she had been staying up late playing a new puzzle game whenever she had the chance. In her opinion, it was much more fun than the battle-simulators that most kids played. She had been playing it until some point around three in the morning, when she finally fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Five years ago, the Pokémon Association decided that ten year olds really were too young to be out training on their own, and raised the trainer age restriction to fifteen. Phoebe Argyris, who had turned fifteen at the end of June, had the suspicion that her mother had put Mary up to bringing her to the Radio Tower that day. Mary recorded her various shows every day, but only recorded the Pokémon Talk once a week, when the Professor was able to come from Pallet Town in Kanto to Goldenrod City. Phoebe figured that her mother had wanted the teenager to go out on a journey, like a good number of kids did, but Phoebe wanted no part of it.

_She knows that I don't like battling in general, _Phoebe thought. _So why on earth does she want me to go out on a training journey? I've got no interest in contests, either._ She sighed. _If anything, I'd rather join Mary here, working in radio, or maybe on TV. Training Pokémon isn't everything in life… is it?_

She was bored, watching Mary talk to the Professor. The teenager considered redoing her hair, but figured that letting it out of its bun would be a bad idea. Her small twin ponytails were pinned up in loops, the ends secured just under her bun. It would be too distracting to redo it in the cramped studio, so Phoebe decided to simply toy with one of the loops.

About an hour later, after Mary and the Professor finished recording, the cousins headed downstairs. Phoebe, seeing that the two were alone for now, spoke up first. "So, Mary, why on earth did you want me to come here today?"

Mary flushed; she hadn't expected the question this soon. "Well, Pheebs, since you're fifteen now, your mom and I were figuring—"

"Figuring what? That I'd want to change my goals just to go out to who knows where? That I'd decide that I wanted to leave my home and everything I've gotten used to in order to be another face in the masses of trainers?" Phoebe stopped walking and turned to face her cousin. "I love Pokémon as much as anyone, but I don't see why that means I have to go out and make them fight!"

Mary sighed, she had been afraid her cousin would respond like this. "Look, Phoebe, I know that you don't like battles, but it'd be good for you to go out into the world and see what else there is to do out there."

Staring at her taller cousin, Phoebe murmured, "Oh, really? Dad's primary interactions with Pokémon have been in his construction business, and you only leave Goldenrod for your show. Mom never trained Pokémon, and now she wants me to do something that _nobody_ in our immediate family has done before, just because I could 'see the world'?" Her voice rose, as she grew angry. "I just don't see what the point of it would be if I wouldn't enjoy doing it!" With that, she stormed out of the building.

* * *

As Phoebe walked north, she noticed a shadow by the entrance to the Goldenrod Underground. She _had_ been planning on simply wandering the city for a while until her temper cooled, but her curiosity told her to go over and see what it was.

When she drew closer, Phoebe heard a plaintive mewling sound. Looking behind a newspaper stand, she saw the source: a Meowth. The Pokémon was covered in tacky ribbons and makeup, and looked downright miserable about it.

"Oh, poor thing. It must have been spotted by those Haircut Brothers down in the Underground. Geez, those two are annoying," Phoebe mumbled. A bit louder, she spoke to the Meowth. "Come here, cutey, let me get that stuff off of you."

The Meowth, backing away slightly, looked up at the blonde. Phoebe smiled. "You don't have a trainer, do you? Come here, I'll help you out."

The feline Pokémon gave a small, catty smile, and padded over to her fashion savior. Picking up her new friend and giggling, Phoebe said "I can get the ribbons off pretty easily, but I'll need to wash the makeup off of you, if that's alright." The Meowth purred its assent. "Good, I'll take you to the nearest fountain then."

* * *

A few blocks away, a fountain bubbled. Phoebe untied the assortment of ribbons, all the while talking to the Meowth. "I can understand why you were so upset. Those two, the Haircut Brothers? They'll do this type of thing to any Pokémon they can get their hands on. I don't think they've heard that all this over the top accessorizing went out of style years ago… There." She untied the final bow, letting it fall to the ground. Phoebe then took out a pack of tissues from her sidebag, and dipped a corner of one into the fountain. "Now, hold still; I've got to get all this makeup off of you."

As she wiped away the makeup, the Meowth began to purr again. It seemed that the Normal-type felt good about getting all of the gunk out of its fur. It took most of the tissues for Phoebe to work out the majority of the coloring agents, until only the Meowth's forehead charm remained to be cleaned. "There, just a little bit more, and then you can go on your way."

Cleaning the blue star off of the golden charm, Phoebe didn't notice the Meowth's eyes brightening. When the girl pulled her hand away from the Pokémon's forehead, the feline leapt out of her arms. It took a few steps backwards, and then jumped up onto a low wall that was in the area.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I frighten you?" Phoebe asked. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was almost four. She hadn't realized how long she had been at the fountain. "Geez, I'd better get going. I have to go, Meowth! Try not to get caught in the Underground with those two wackos again, okay?" With that, she dashed south towards her home, hoping that she wouldn't be chewed out by her mother for what happened at the Radio Tower.

The Meowth's smiled.

* * *

At the Argyris family home, Phoebe's mother was reading the day's copy of the Goldenrod Gazette. "'Vigilante Sailor Mei: At It Again,' eh? How odd. You'd think that someone would have found out who that girl was by now… Hello Phoebe."

Phoebe, who had tried to sneak in through the back door, groaned. _Oh, man, she never misses a beat, does she? _"Hi Mom…"

Without looking up from her paper, Mrs. Argyris directed a question at her daughter. "Mary called. Do you know why?"

"Um… beeeecause none of you will let up on your idea of my becoming a trainer?" Phoebe scratched her head.

"No- well, yes." Mrs. Argyris folded the newspaper. "But mostly because you just refuse to listen to us."

_Here we go again, _thought Phoebe. _Here comes the 'you'll learn from this, so don't turn it down' speech._

"If you would go out and see the world, your father and I are certain that you'd have fun. Goldenrod City is nothing compared to the rest of even just Johto. For you to have this chance is something that few people pass up. I will never regret having stayed at home and raising you, but I think that you would be a better person for having gone.

"You know that you'd be able to come home whenever you are in the area, and could call us at any time. And it's not like you would be alone, of course. You'd always have a partner with you, and hopefully you'd eventually have a team of friends."

Phoebe brushed her bangs back from her eyes. "Mom, I've heard all of that before. I know that I'd be with Pokémon, and I have absolutely no trouble with that, but it's just not what I want to do with my life."

Mrs. Argyris sighed, they had been having this conversation off and on for the past year, ever since Phoebe had turned fourteen. Mr. and Mrs. Argyris thought that it would be a good idea to plan ahead for Phoebe and her possible future as a trainer. Phoebe didn't share their line of thinking, and had not changed her dream of working in entertainment.

"Look, Phoebe, will you at least _think_ about it? I know that you don't think it would be good right now, but we don't want you to regret not having been a trainer later in life."

"I'll think about it… but I can't say for how long." Phoebe reluctantly replied.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Phoebe headed up to her room to think… at least, her parents _hoped_ that was why she went straight to bed. In all honesty, Phoebe just wanted to play her new game.

She had shut off the lights, and settled into her bed, and was about to turn on the handheld system, when she noticed her curtains flapping. "I must have forgotten to close the window when I went out," she murmured, climbing out from under her covers. As she rose to close it, a light colored streak shot through the screen-less window. "Hmm?"

"It's about time you came up here, Phoebe," a light female voice spoke. "I was beginning to wonder if I was waiting outside the wrong room."

_What on Earth?_ Phoebe rushed over to the light switch so she could see who was talking. When the lights came up, she saw the speaker; the Meowth from earlier in the day. "D—did you say that? I thought only psychic types could speak like a human..."

The Meowth giggled. "Well, that may be so normally, but let's just say that I'm a special case. That's all I can really tell you about that for now. My name is-"

"Good night!" _This can't be happening. This can't be real._ Phoebe clambered back into her bed, convincing herself that there was no such thing as a talking Meowth.

The Meowth growled deep in her throat. "Well, then… If you won't listen to me if I'm nice… I'll have to use a bit of force!" With that, the young feline Scratched a light criss-cross pattern over the girl's face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she cried, as she sat bolt upright. "What was that for?" When she glared down at the culprit, the clawed one grumbled

"Well, since you wouldn't listen to me, I had to prove that I was real. Besides, the scratch marks will fade in a little while. Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier," the Meowth cleared her voice, and started talking again. "My name is Chiyo. I came here to find you."

Phoebe finally properly looked at Chiyo, and saw a crescent moon mark on her coin. "Hey, did... did you get into a fight or something? You've got a scar on your forehead charm…"

"Hmm? Oh, no. That's, well, a birthmark of sorts. Just think of it this way: You'll always be able to tell me apart from other Meowth. Now, I have something I want you to have." With that, Chiyo did an impressive backflip, a small brooch appearing from nowhere at the top of the arc. When she touched down, she remarked, "That is for you."

"For me? Really?" Phoebe squealed. Picking the brooch up, she noticed its shape. It was circular, and primarily gold. It was adorned with a silver crescent shape on the bottom half, that left a small slice of gold along the bottom. "It's so pretty… I can really keep this?"

"Well, yes. It was made for you, after all," Chiyo said, looking past Phoebe and out the window. "Oh, dear, we don't have much time. Phoebe, you need to listen to me, and change. Now."

"Hmm? Oh, right, I forgot to change into my pajamas. Thanks for reminding me, Chiyo!" Phoebe said, as she smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. She walked over to the dresser, and as she was about to set the brooch down, Chiyo rammed her leg. "OW!"

"That is NOT what I was talking about," the now fuming Meowth stated. "Listen to me. Your cousin, Mary, is in danger. I know that you won't believe me until you change, so just do what I tell you to do.

"Hold the brooch I gave you in the air, and repeat after me."

"Um, okay… If you say so…" Phoebe lifted the brooch.

"Moon-"

"Moon-" Phoebe repeated.

"Guardian-"

"Guardian-"

"Power-"

"Power—MAKE UP!" Phoebe yelled, the magic within her awakening. Her entire body was immersed in a wash of pink light, and her civilian clothes faded away. They were quickly replaced with a schoolgirl sailor style uniform. It consisted of a white leotard, with a lavender skirt and sailor-style collar, the skirt with white piping along the top. It had thick white shoulder protectors, with three layers. The trim on the suit was completed by two large powder blue bows, one on her chest and the other on her back, above the skirt. On her feet were tall, lavender boots reaching up to her knees. She wore a lavender choker with gold circle in the middle, and white gloves with three layers of light violet piping at the ends. As the transformation finished, her brooch lost the circle and star, and affixed itself to the center of her bow, while a golden tiara with a violet gem appeared on her forehead.

The transformation took a matter of seconds.

"Wh-what did I just do?" Phoebe cried, as the glow faded away. She looked over to Chiyo. "Ch-Chiyo, what just happened? I… wait. You said something about Mary being in trouble?" Phoebe gasped. "Oh, geez, she works late like nine nights out of ten!"

Chiyo darted over to the still open window, frowning. "I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have to get to the Radio Tower as fast as we can."

Nodding, Phoebe joined Chiyo at the window. "Here goes…" she murmured, and clambered out of her room onto a light pole, so that she could reach the ground safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Radio Tower, Mary was organizing the physical copies of the recordings from the past week. She could have been at home by then, but she felt like she needed sort the studio out before she forgot to do so… again. Besides, she felt more comfortable in her studio than at her apartment, because she spent so much time at the Tower during the day.

Mary was packing up her purse to head back home for the night when she heard a shuffling noise from the stairs. Opening the door to the stairwell, Mary saw a reddish glow coming up the stairs. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Chaaarrr…" a deep voice grumbled from below.

"Oh, a Charmeleon, eh? I wonder how you got in here." Mary smiled. "Why don't you come here, fella?"

As the Charmeleon rounded the stairwell corner, Mary gasped. Instead of the normal red coloration, this Charmeleon was a deep reddish purple, with a dull yellow-grey stomach. "Wh-what happened to you?"

"Meeee…" As the Charmeleon looked up, its eyes gleamed. It had found a target.

Mary backed away, into a corner of her studio. "What's going on here?"

* * *

Running to the fourth floor of the Tower, Phoebe heard a scream. As she came up the final flight of stairs, she saw her cousin cowering in the corner. A glowing shape that resembled a Charmeleon was standing over her. When Phoebe entered the room, she saw its shape changing, but it didn't evolve. Instead, its body lengthened, into a human form.

As the glow subsided, the two girls and Meowth saw the creature's true form. It was female in appearance, with a deep red frill falling around its head instead of hair. 'She' had a tail like a Charmeleon, and clawed hands. Her skin was a murky reddish purple, and she seemed to have a dull yellow dress wrapped around her body. The creature sneered. She advanced on Mary, having focused in on her when infiltrating.

As the creature approached Mary, her claws and eyes glowing, the DJ felt herself growing weak. As she became more and more dizzy, she saw a silhouetted figure behind the monster. Faintly, she called for help, before the darkness claimed her.

Seeing her cousin faint, Phoebe shrieked. The creature turned, and began to advance on her.

"Maasster ssaaid nooo wiitnessssesss…" it hissed.

"Wh-what did you do to my cou—"

"Don't say anything that could reveal who you are!" Chiyo yelled. "These things may not be able to speak very well, but they report back to their makers!"

The creature dashed towards the pigtailed girl, swiping at her with its claws. As Phoebe dodged, Chiyo called to her "You have to destroy it! Otherwise it will get away!"

"What? Destroy it? But—but I don't know how!"

"It should come to you! Just think!"

_But I hate fighting! What am I supposed to do?_ Phoebe thought. She ran towards the window, and glanced out towards the moon. _If only this __**was**__ all a nightmare. Then a Cresselia could come down and chase all this away…_

_Wait. What did I say earlier? Moon… Guardian… Power? Does that mean that I'm some sort of guardian of the moon? Am I like Cresselia? If that's true… I **should** be able to do something!_

She stopped running, and turned to face the Charmeleon monster. "Hey, you! How dare you attack the best DJ in Johto? I'm guardian of the good, Sailor Cresselia! In place of the legends, this nightmare ends!"

She began to twirl, raising her arms above her head. Energy glowed between her palms, and instinctively she shouted "Psywave!" A column of light shot from her upraised hands, and arced downwards towards the monster.

The beam collided with the false Charmeleon, and it shrieked as it turned into dust.

As the monster dissolved, the newly christened Sailor Cresselia sank, her legs giving out from under her. "What did I just do?"

A male voice answered, "You won." Sailor Cresselia looked up. She saw a tall man in a dark suit standing just outside the door. His hair was a stark white that matched his half-length cape and mask. He had a red collar and bowtie, and carried a brown cane with a ruby-like jewel top. "Good work, 'Sailor Cresselia'. I hope that we meet again. Farewell." With that, he slipped into the shadows and vanished.

"Sailor Cresselia?" Chiyo prodded her ward. "We need to get going before Mary wakes up. You don't want her to see you here, all right?"

"R-right. Let's go." Sailor Cresselia said hesitantly. _I hope Mary's going to be okay… and who on Earth was that guy? How weird._

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe slept in, exhausted from all the running that she had done the night before. When she finally came downstairs, she saw a somewhat worn out looking Mary talking at the kitchen table to Mr. and Mrs. Argyris.

"Mary, what brings you here?" Phoebe asked nervously. _I hope she didn't recognize me last night…_

Phoebe's father looked over to the teenager. "Your cousin was just telling us that she was attacked by some bizarre creature last night."

Mary nodded. "Yeah, it looked like a Charmeleon, but it was all purple and grey, and it turned into a creepy woman!

"I was saved, though! I think it was Sailor Mei's partner, or something. It was really dark, though, so I couldn't see her face before I… uh… blacked out."

Mrs. Argyris looked skeptical. "So, what you're telling us is that there are shapeshifting, talking Pokémon out there, and a young girl saved you?"

"Well… yeah. I know it sounds out there, but it really happened!" Mary said indignantly. "You believe me, don't you Phoebe?"

"Uh, um… I think I'll stay neutral on this one." Phoebe muttered.

"Meooow?"

Four heads turned towards the kitchen window. There, pawing at the glass was a Meowth with a crescent moon marking on its forehead charm.

"Chiyo!" Phoebe cried, running towards the window to let in her companion.

Mrs. Argyris's eyes widened. "You caught a Pokémon, Phoebe? When were you going to tell me about this?"

Startled, Phoebe stammered, "I, uh, I haven't actually caught her, uh, per se, but we're friends, I mean, I think we're friends, after I helped her out yesterday."

Mary clapped her hands together, saying "That's great, Phoebe!"

Phoebe continued babbling, "I mean, the Haircut brothers had gotten a hold of her, and I was worried that she'd be stuck in all those ribbons and such, so I had to help her out, you know?"

"Phoebe, it's _fine_," her mother reassured her. "Maybe having this Meowth, er, Chiyo, you said? Maybe having Chiyo around will help you make up your mind as to whether or not you want to go on a journey."

"… Right. Maybe. We'll see…" Phoebe sighed. She had hoped that she would be rid of that argument.

* * *

As I'm sure you've figured out by the summary, this story doesn't take place in the anime, or the video games. It takes place more in the manga, specifically Pokémon Adventures/Pokémon Special. It's a bit different from either of the other two universes, but I feel that it suits my purposes just fine. Thanks for reading!

Meowziechan

Revised edition April 10, 2012


End file.
